


Uncertainty

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Community: love_bingo, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven tries to sort out her feelings after Starfire kisses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts: _beach_ (comicdrabbles) | _stars_ (cottoncandy_bingo) | _'Defining us'_ (love_bingo)

"Beast Boy said he saw you come this way," Starfire said softly, her boots crunching the sand underfoot steadily as she walked.

"I see."

Raven reluctantly lowered herself down to the sand. She had hoped to avoid getting sand in uncomfortable places but decided her cape would protect her. As expected, the redhead sat beside her, legs carefully crossed beneath her in order to mimic Raven. They were silent for a long time, looking out at the dark ocean water before them.

"So...?" Raven finally prompted.

"What bothers you, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, quirking her head.

"Nothing."

"Is it because I kissed you in front of our friends?" A pause. "Should I have not done that?"

"I know you were just explaining one of your weird customs, but..."

Raven lapsed into silence, unsure how to continue. Frowning for a moment, a thought occurred to Starfire, causing her to gasp.

"Do you have feelings for me? Like the kind that a boy and a girl have?"

Blushing deeply and thankful that it was nighttime, Raven turned her face away completely and said nothing. 

"Do you?"

"I'm not supposed to have feelings. For you, or for anything or anyone. It's..."

"Dangerous," Starfire finished.

"Yes."

"But if that is true, then why did nothing bad happen when I kissed you?"

"I don't know."

"I think nothing bad will happen if you like someone."

"Liking someone isn't bad for me, it's the rest of the emotions and feelings that come with it that are bad for me."

Again they lapsed into silence, Raven now examining the stars overhead as she listened to the redhead's soft breathing beside her. 

"May I try something?"

"Um... Sure?" Raven answered uncertainly.

A tanned hand pressed against her cheek, turning her face toward the taller girl. Raven could feel the blood pounding in her ears as Starfire's lips pressed against hers again. This time there were no gawking spectators or surprise, and it was extremely pleasant. After a moment, she was released and with a reluctant intake of breath, Raven stared at Starfire.

"How do you feel?"

Aside from a faster heartbeat, Raven sensed nothing of significance in her mind. A twitch of a smile was quickly spreading across Starfire's lips and she found it infectious, a smile forming on her own.

"I feel fine."

"See, I was correct!" Starfire beamed happily.

"Appears so." Raven frowned. "But what does all of this mean? You and I, I mean."

"I like you, friend Raven."

Before the goth could speak, Starfire knelt up on her knees and gently pushed Raven backward onto the sand. Starfire laid down beside her, pinning her to the ground by her cape, which Raven quickly released the clasp of so she wouldn't be choked. The redhead placed a kiss on the corner of Raven's mouth and rested her head on her shoulder, looking up at the stars. 

Stunned by this turn of events, Raven distractedly stared up at a constellation before saying, "I like you too."


End file.
